1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a droplet ejection apparatus that carries out cleaning of a member to which droplets that have been ejected from a droplet ejection head adhere, and to a cleaning method of a droplet adhered surface.
2. Related Art
If paper jams occur during printing in an inkjet printer serving as a droplet ejection apparatuses, then ink droplets are ejected from inkjet recording heads (droplet ejection heads) in a state in which there is no paper on the conveying belt (conveying member), and ink may be adhered to the conveying belt. Also, if dummy jetting, ejecting ink droplets that are not related to printing but undertaken in order to prevent blockages in unused nozzles, is carried out towards the conveying belt, then ink may adhere to the conveying belt. Therefore, it is necessary to create a cleaning device for cleaning ink adhered to the conveying belt.